Insônia de carnaval
by Anninha.G
Summary: O que pode ser mais entediante que ter insônia e não ter nada para fazer? Carnaval... Reality shows nada produtivos... Até que ela aparece e finalmente realiza todos os meus sonhos. Todos os sonhos guardados durante treze anos. /SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao titio Masashi Kishimoto. Aquele doidão lá xD

**Aviso¹ -** Essa oneshot não me pertence. Pertence a uma amiga minha e que ela me pediu para postar aqui usando minha conta.

**Aviso² -** Essa oneshot contém hentai.

**- Dafne:** Oiiii pessoal! Eu sou a escritora dessa one, então espero que gostem. Anninha, muito obrigada por postá-la aqui usando sua conta ^^

**Insônia de Carnaval**

escrita por: Dafne Sampaio

-

-

É um saco estar em casa sem fazer nada. É um saco estar com insônia. Aqui estou eu sentado no sofá da minha sala de estar, assistindo televisão e com uma garrafa de cerveja na minha mão direita. Com uma chuva estarrecedora caindo lá fora, não me dá oportunidade de fazer nada. O dia hoje além de entediante estava sendo longo. Meia noite e eu aqui, assistindo o desfile das escolas de samba do Rio de Janeiro pela Globo internacional. Essas mulheres têm um corpão. Mas como conseguem dançar, ou melhor, sambar encima daqueles saltos? A gravidade não tem como ajudar.  
Enfim... Não há carnaval aqui no Japão, mais precisamente aqui em Konoha. Todos assistem os desfiles das escolas no Brasil. Lá tem uma animação que me enoja.

Cansado de assistir aquelas bundas na tela da televisão, mudei para outros canais. Não tinha nada de melhor passando. Reality Show dos japoneses é completamente sem noção. Como agora...  
O apresentador trouxe porcos para os participantes...

- Atenção, atenção. Cada um pegue um porco. – ele mandava

- Mas o que diabos eu faço com esse porco?

- Deem 50 voltas no estúdio com o porco nos braços. Quem o deixar cair, vai ter que sambar.

Ugh! Vou voltar para os bundões do Brasil.  
Além da insônia me perseguir, os programas de televisão irritantes também me perseguem.  
Acho que isso tudo é algo que estou fazendo para mantê-la fora da minha mente. Para não ter que pensar excessivamente nela. Querer assistir essas coisas ridículas na TV é apenas para não pensar nela.  
Aquela que tantas noites, tantos dias e tardes invade minha mente e me agoniza de saudades. Saudades de coisas que nunca ocorreram.  
Haruno Sakura. A mulher que me agoniza apenas por sorrir, apenas por existir. Aquela que eu nunca irei possuir.

Expulsando tudo da minha mente, levantei do sofá para buscar outra cerveja. Definitivamente essa noite será longa.  
Enquanto andava para a cozinha, a campainha tocou, me acordando dos meus devaneios. Passei a mão no cabelo e fui para a porta.  
A surpresa me atingiu como um baque. Na chuva que caia, ela estava parada com um sorriso na cara.

- Sakura, o que faz aqui?

- Eu fui assaltada. – incrível. Ela acabou de me dizer que foi assaltada e ainda mantém o sorriso encantador em seus lábios – Levaram tudo. Minhas chaves, meu carro.

- Saia dessa chuva. Entre.

Abri espaço para ela entrar. Com a roupa colada no corpo, mostrando todas as curvas perfeitas que só aquela mulher possuía. Aquela mulher que estava alguns passos de distância de mim mas ao mesmo tempo, milhas e milhas de distância.

- Sente-se. Irei pegar algumas roupas secas para você.

- Obrigada Sasuke kun. – ela me agradeceu sorrindo. Não tive como não sorrir, ela é simplesmente encantadora.

Fui no meu quarto pegar uma camiseta e uma bermuda para ela. Apesar de que a bermuda irá ficar folgada... Mas deixá-la com aquelas roupas molhadas para acabar pegando um resfriado, não mesmo. Voltei para sala e ela estava em pé, como deixei ao sair do cômodo.

- Porque não se senta? – perguntei

- Estou molhada, não quero molhar seu sofá.

Entreguei as roupas para ela e indiquei a direção do banheiro. Essa é a segunda vez que Sakura vem aqui, impressionante ela ter lembrado meu endereço. Fui para a cozinha preparar um chá, será bom para ela. Uma das coisas que minha mãe me ensinou foi fazer chá. Coloquei a água para ferver e escorei na bancada. Minha mente começou a acelerar novamente, o rosa invadiu toda minha sanidade.

- Maldição. – suspirei

- O que você está amaldiçoando?

Olhei surpreso para a porta. Sakura estava parada na soleira com os braços cruzados. Trajando apenas minha camiseta. Um traje que só cobria um pedaço de suas coxas.  
Ela seguiu meu olhar e sorriu...

- A bermuda ficou muito larga. Espero que não se importe de eu ficar assim.

- Não. É melhor do que ficar com aquelas roupas molhadas.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sakura se aproximou

- Acho que será bom se você tomar um chá.

- Chá? Puxa, obrigada Sasuke. – ela se sentou na cadeira e me olhou – Ainda bem que vim para cá. Estou sendo muito bem cuidada.

- Então não fui a única opção? – sorri e também me sentei, a sua frente.

- Quando o ladrão safado me tirou tudo eu fiquei andando na chuva até meu apartamento. O porteiro idiota, novato não me reconheceu e me mandou embora. – suspirou – Pensei em ir para a casa do Naruto, mas ele estaria com a Hinata e não. Eu estava perto da sua casa e era minha opção. Fiquei receosa de que você estivesse dormindo...

- Eu te receberia mesmo se estivesse morto.

Vi que ela ficou rubra. Levantei para tirar a água do fogo e terminar de preparar o chá. Terminei de fazer todos os passos que minha mãe havia me ensinado, coloquei o liquido quente em uma xícara e lhe entreguei.

- Se estiver horrível, releve.

- Não... Tudo bem. E você não vai tomar?

- Não quero chá, vou tomar uma cerveja. – abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa

- Eu também quero uma. – ela se levantou e se pôs do meu lado. Olhei intrigado para ela – Tomarei o chá primeiro e depois a cerveja. Preciso consumir álcool.

- Tudo bem.

Peguei duas garrafas e a chamei para a sala, ainda estava passando aqueles desfiles. Sentei no sofá e coloquei minhas pernas encima da mesinha de centro. Sakura se sentou do meu lado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou

- Desfile de escolas de samba do Rio de Janeiro. Brasil.

- A situação da programação japonesa está tão precária assim?

- Se você quiser assistir reality sobre porcos...

- Está bom assim.

Tomei um gole de cerveja e continuei a assistir à televisão. Não conseguia prestar atenção, sempre que podia a olhava de soslaio. Apesar dela estar aqui, do meu lado, é a mesma coisa que não estar. Sakura nunca iria ser minha, nunca deixarei de ser apenas um amigo querido, um amigo que a ajuda em situações difíceis. Porque isso, nem o namorado idiota e burro é capaz de fazer.

- Ainda não consegui entender o porquê de você não ter ido para a casa do Sasori.

- Sasori esses dias está tão estranho comigo. – Sakura suspirou – Nosso relacionamento está ficando frio a cada dia que passa.

- Você não o ama? – olhei fixamente para ela. Eu quero saber essa resposta, eu preciso escutá-la, preciso saber da boca dela.

- Acho que nunca o amei. Eu e Sasori só namoramos por causa de pressão. Pensei que pudesse amá-lo com o tempo, que ele me fizesse amá-lo, mas nunca ocorreu.

Então ela não o ama, nunca o amou. Um sorriso brotou no canto dos meus lábios.

- Apesar disso, estou feliz assim. Feliz que nosso relacionamento esteja esfriando, quem sabe ele não termina comigo? – sorriu

Tomei outro gole de cerveja. Meus pensamentos logo se agitaram novamente. Mesmo Sakura ficando solteira, não irá significar que eu e ela ficaremos juntos. Não sei o que ela sente por mim, não sei o que ela pode sentir por mim.  
Enquanto dava minhas olhadas de soslaio, acabei percebendo que Sakura estava tremendo um pouco. Olhei preocupado para ela e a vi esfregando devagar os braços com as mãos.

- Está com frio? – perguntei

- Um pouco. Esfriou de repente...

- Vou ir pegar um edredom, já volto.

Tentei levantar do sofá, mas fui impedido pelas mãos de Sakura.

- Não é necessário. Eu posso me aproximar de você? – ruborizou

- Se aproximar?

- Me sentar do seu lado, o calor dos nossos corpos irão nos aquecer.

- Ah! Claro que sim...

Esperei que ela se aproximasse, nossos braços se encostaram e eu arrepiei com o toque. Sakura causava muitas reações involuntárias em mim. Não conseguia agüentar mais, não dá para suportar isso que existe dentro de mim. Ao vê-la tão perto de mim, senti-la... Eu preciso dela. E o único jeito, é lhe contando o que sinto.

- Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Sakura. – virei à garrafa de cerveja. É bom ter bastante álcool nas veias, o medo vai embora.

- O que foi Sasuke kun?

- Qual for a sua resposta eu compreenderei. – virei-me para ela – Eu... Amo você.

Sakura me olhou surpresa. Seus olhos arregalados mostravam sua reação de espanto.

- Desde os nossos doze anos de idade que eu sou completamente apaixonado por você.

- Treze anos que você guarda isso dentro de você... – sorriu – Treze anos que eu espero ansiosamente você me dizer.

- O que está dizendo?

- Você sabe realmente o porquê de eu e Sasori termos começado a namorar?

- Pressão? – perguntei

- A causa mais importante foi te fazer ciúmes, fazer com que você percebesse. Fazer com que você se declarasse.

- Sakura... – virei novamente para a televisão e murmurei surpreso – Então quer dizer...

- Eu também te amo Sasuke kun.

Sorri de canto com isso. Uma parte dos meus sonhos se tornou realidade, a mulher que eu amo também me ama. Agora eu tinha passe livre para poder beijá-la. Quando ia me virar para me aproximar de seus lábios, Sakura me surpreendeu subindo em meu colo. Com as pernas colocadas delicadamente ao lado do meu corpo, cada uma de um lado diferente, ela sorriu. Senti sua respiração ofegar, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, seu rosto estava em uma cor rubra graciosa.

- Já faz muito tempo que eu quero fazer isso. – ela se aproximou lentamente dos meus lábios e os roçou em minha face.

Roçava lentamente, sedutoramente. Envolvi seu corpo com meus braços, meus dedos rolavam pela sua pele macia, deslizava com cuidado. Seus beijos provocavam sensações extremamente maravilhosas em meu corpo e isso nós dois podíamos sentir. Sakura estava me deixando louco. Abandonei seu corpo com uma das minhas mãos e a coloquei em sua nuca, puxando-a ao encontro dos meus lábios. O beijo começou leve, lento, suave. Delicado. Mas após, nossos corpos esquentaram, nossas vontades aumentaram. O beijo passou de delicado para selvagem. Um beijo completamente ardente. O gosto de Sakura é extremamente viciante, é delicioso. Um fruto proibido nunca provado antes.

Afastamo-nos para buscar ar, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, os corações batendo rápido demais. Olhei para seu rosto, a tonalidade vermelha ficou ainda mais viva. As doces esmeraldas me observavam, esperando minha próxima ação. Com total certeza eu iria brincar com ela. Sorri maliciosamente e ataquei seu pescoço, iria deixar minha marca ali, uma marca que somente eu devo deixar. Uma marca para mostrar quem é seu dono. Mordisquei levemente aquela pele e subi para o lóbulo de sua orelha. Lá eu me diverti com louvor. Sakura gemeu baixinho, gostoso, recheado de prazer. Um gemido que despertou o ardor completo em meu corpo.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios, seus doces lábios com gosto de morango. Irônico compararem Sakura com cerejas, ela não tem o gosto de cerejas e sim o gosto de morango. Um gosto ainda mais viciante e gostoso.  
Nossos lábios se uniam com vontade. Sedentos um pelo outro. Imprensados e apertados, começamos um ritual lento. Nossas línguas logo se tocaram e inocentemente, Sakura começou uma dança vagarosa. Uma dança que eu logo participei e deixei acelerada. Logo, nossas línguas se enroscavam como cobras, rastejando sobre o interior de nossas bocas. Era delicioso explorar cada canto daquela boca maravilhosa, era excitante escutá-la gemer.

Deitei-me sobre ela, apoiando meus braços entre o corpo de Sakura. Não desgrudei meus lábios dos dela, nem mesmo quando nossos corpos suplicavam por oxigênio.  
Escorreguei minhas mãos cada vez mais para baixo, alcançando a cintura modelada. Aquela camiseta já estava começando a me irritar.  
Desgrudei meus lábios dos dela, recuperando meu fôlego, assim como Sakura também fazia. Senti as mãos pequenas tatearem minhas costas, as palmas bem abertas imprensadas em minha pele. Sakura puxou minha camisa para cima e eu terminei de tirá-la. Já que ela havia tirado minha camisa, eu poderia dar o troco na mesma moeda. Beijei-a novamente e comecei a puxar o pano para cima, trataria de tirá-la nem que fosse rasgando. Sakura facilitou colocando os braços para cima. Joguei a camiseta no chão e me afastei para observá-la. Tão linda... Tão delicada. Passei minha mão levemente pelo seu corpo recém despido, Sakura se arrepiava a cada toque que eu dava. Olhando maliciosamente para ela e parando com meus dedos em seus seios, Sakura corou ainda mais. Contornei os seios com meus dedos, prendendo os mamilos entre eles. Ela se contorceu embaixo do meu corpo.

Uma das pequenas mãos passou a acariciar minha nuca, puxando meus fios negros, bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes, enquanto passei a mordiscar lentamente os seios já molhados por tantas vezes em que os contornei com minha língua. Eu delirava ao escutar os gemidos manhosos de Sakura, as palavras incoerentes que ela dizia, isso me fez ousar ainda mais. Conduzi uma de minhas mãos para a única peça que ainda restava naquele corpo perfeito embaixo do meu. Puxei sua calcinha para baixo e ela me ajudou arrastando suas pernas para cima. Tirei aquela peça delicada e encaixei minha mão entre o vale de suas pernas torneadas. Certamente eu irei demorar aqui.

Direcionei meus olhos para a feições delirantes que Sakura esboçava. Suas esmeraldas entreabertas, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Ela mordiscava seu lábios inferior a cada mexida do meu corpo. Ela estava ofegante, extasiada por sentir sua intimidade sendo explorada com lentidão por meus dedos. Tocava seu sexo com destreza.

- Você sabe como me tocar, como me deixar louca, descontrolada. – sorriu – Eu sinto meu corpo queimar em segundos.

- Então relaxe... Vou fazer um calor percorrer seu interior, vou lhe causar vários arrepios e sensações. – consegui perceber no quanto minha voz estava rouca.

Sakura puxou-me contra seus lábios, devorando minha boca. Eu queria saborear aquele gosto que somente ela tinha. Ela agarrou meus fios negros, envolveu com a outra mão meu corpo, que estava grudado ao seu. Me afastei um pouco para tirar meu short que estava me incomodando. Sakura me deu espaço e esperou ansiosamente.  
Tirei todas as peças de meu corpo e voltei a admirá-la. Sakura olhava fixamente para meu órgão sexual, ela sorriu zombeteira para mim e nós dois voltamos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo.

Introduzi um dedo, depois dois e os movimentei com força entre sua cavidade úmida, repleta de desejo. Sakura começou a se mover contra meus dedos, de tal forma que ela coordenava os movimentos.  
Separei meus lábios dos dela, Sakura fitou-me corada, sentindo seu corpo suado e quente.

- Você é minha... – sussurrei, escutando o coração dela acelerar ainda mais

Separei mais ainda as pernas dela com as minhas, deixando meu membro roçar de leve a feminilidade em meu poder. Escutei o gemido de prazer e as palavras que me permitiam tomá-la saírem da boca que eu amava devorar.

Introduzi meu membro pulsante e repleto de anseios na intimidade molhada, que me recebia com delicadeza.

- Depois de muito tempo... Você será só minha... Somente minha... – falei entre gemidos, segurando o orgasmo que tanto insistia em sair.

Meu corpo gritava. Cada célula, cada pedaço... Gritava pelo nome dela. Movimentei-me, não deixando de encará-la. Entrei por completo e esperei um tempo para que ela pudesse se acostumar com a extensão do meu desejo.  
Segurei-a pelos pulsos, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Aproveitei para poder morder com pouca força o lugar, provocando mais gemidos na minha doce cerejeira, que abraçava minha cintura com as pernas. A sensação de se tornar um com ela era tão indescritível que poderia jurar que meu corpo se movimentava sozinho.

Eu entrava com força, um vai e vem deliciosamente rápido. Larguei os pulsos da Haruno. Percorri seu corpo com as mãos, parando na cintura onde a segurei movimentando melhor meus quadris. Eu me perdi na feminilidade que abraçava seu sexo. Me perdi no calor, no prazer que banhava meu membro. Queria despejar todo meu desejo.

Fazer amor com ela é tão maravilhoso. E finalmente... Minha!

- Não vai ser a última... Não te deixarei ir...

- Sasuke... – Ela segurou meu rosto, com carinho, sentindo-me diminuir o ritmo – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – Sorriu

Eu sorri desajeitado, a franja grudava em meu rosto suado, o desejo ainda falava alto. Só quero amá-la... Só quero amá-la sem se preocupar com o amanhã. Sem ter medo de pensar em perdê-la.

Sakura sorriu, fechando seus olhos ao me sentir distribuir beijos molhados sobre seu corpo, seus ombros, parte de seus seios. Minhas mãos seguravam sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo. O fogo me consumia.  
Meus movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais precisos, rápidos. Nossos gemidos se mesclavam, o suor de nossos corpos se misturavam, as palavras incoerentes desapareciam dando lugar apenas para uma expressão de nosso amor.

- Eu te amo Sakura. – sussurrei, movimentando para dentro com mais força – Te amo muito.

- Então me mostre seu amor... Me faça ser toda sua...

Sakura apertou o sofá com força, gemendo, suspirando. Suas feições mostravam seu prazer.

- S-Sasuke eu... Vou...

- Vamos juntos.... – Prendi os pulsos dela com minhas mãos novamente.

Senti seu sexo pulsar forte, contraindo-se rapidamente, envolvendo meu membro com força. Seu orgasmo acabou provocando o meu de imediato e assim atingimos o ápice juntos. Deliciando-me daquela incrível sensação, preenchi o corpo dela com meu prazer, meu amor e em seguida esmoreceu encima de minha mulher, exibindo meu cansaço. Mas não deixei de depositar beijos estalados pelo rosto Sakura, que me pareceu ainda mais satisfeita com todo o carinho.

- Eu te amo... – Sakura falou baixinho.

Olhei para ela e sorri. Beijei-a com ternura. Arrumei nossas posições no sofá e puxei-a ao encontro do meu peito. Escutei a televisão ainda alegre pelo desfile das escolas de samba. Até que ter insônia em uma noite em que a televisão não passa nada produtivo resultou em minha completa felicidade.

- Devo agradecer ao ladrão que roubou seu carro. – beijei suas mechas rosa

- Hm...

Passou um tempo e nossos corpos ainda estavam quentes. Sakura se remexeu um pouco entre meus braços.

- No que está pensando? – perguntei

- No amanhã. Em como terminarei com Sasori.

- Não pense nisso. Agora é só eu e você.

- Eu não quero pensar, mas é automático. – ela me olhou fixamente

Segurei-a fortemente e nos levantei. Fui para meu quarto e a depositei delicadamente sobre a cama. Permaneci sobre seu corpo, fervilhando de prazer, de felicidade. Beijei-a...

- Vou fazer você não pensar no amanhã... – falei entre beijos – Farei apenas você sentir.

Owari ~


End file.
